


Three hearts in one home

by softboyme



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Louis, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harry, Gay Harry Styles, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Single Parent Louis, Tags Are Hard, i haven't written 1d in so long omg, idek what these tags are, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis' kid in this is non-binary i think, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyme/pseuds/softboyme
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: "you asked me to the store with you and your child, and now my distant relative we met thinks i'm married with a baby"





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this prompt: "you asked me to the store with you and your child, and now my distant relative we met thinks i'm married with a baby"

Louis and Harry had been friends for some years now. They met through a mutual friend, Niall, in 2013. Back then Louis had just come out of a four year old relationship with some girl Harry hadn't heard too much of, but he didn't really care anyway. In Harry’s eyes the past was the past, and if Louis ever felt like talking about it he’d listen, but it wasn't a necessity. Although a couple of years later the woman had come back into Louis’ life, only to present him with a child. His child. Turned out she couldn't take care of the kid and hoped he’d want custody. Of course this wasn't something the, then twenty four-year old, had ever expected, but after the initial shock had settled he accepted. It was his child after all and Louis loved them with every ounce of his being. Harry who spent a lot of time with the older man had also grown quite fond of his child. He made sure to always remind Louis that whatever and whenever he needed, his curly haired friend would be there to help the family.

Fast forward another two years and you’ll find the three of them walking down aisle after aisle at a random store. Louis had decided he wanted to go on a mini road trip and had asked if Harry wanted to come with. They hadn’t really done much other than drive, except for a few stops at gas stations. „Dad can we buy ice cweam?“ The question had brought a sigh past Louis’s lips, they were headed back home, it was getting late and they ought to put Henry to bed in a few hours. He knew ice cream would probably only make them perk up, but maybe if he was lucky the sugar rush would last just long enough for Henry to get tired by the time they got home. Besides, ice cream didn’t sound too bad right now, and he didn’t want them to fall asleep in the car. „Sure we can, kiddo“ witch had caused a high pitched, happy, giggle from the backseat and a much deeper chuckle from the passenger seat.

At the time he’d glanced over at Harry, the sun had started to go down which bathed both the sky and his friend in all kinds of pretty colours. Louis loved days like those, when it was just the three of them and everything felt like the happy ending you read about in books. The kind where you know that it won’t stay that way, but you still wish that it would. „Come with us to the store?“ And if Louis had felt his heart beat a little harder when Harry replied with an easy „of course“, then he’d chose to ignore it. It wasn’t the time nor place. Despite their friends suspecting that they may have some kind of non-platonic relationship, that they kept secret, the two of them were only friends. Much to both of their dismay.

From Harry’s perspective Louis wasn’t looking for anything serious at the moment. He had a kid who craved all of his time, attention and affection, as well as a job to keep them both alive. Sure, Harry was there to help but he knew Louis didn’t really like feeling like he was a burden or like he couldn’t provide for his kid. The green eyed, young man was okay with keeping their relationship as it was. They’re best friends who sometimes flirt. They’ve got a close relationship, and really Harry’s fine with this. Louis on the other hand is struggling with a bunch of contradicting emotions. He knew that he liked Harry, probably way more than he should. But that wasn’t enough.

He’s haunted by this longing feeling even when they’re together, he’d decided that the reason why had to be because he wants a proper boyfriend and boyfriend relationship. He wants to be able to kiss Harry whenever they feel like it and go to sleep in the same bed every night just so that they can wake up together the next morning. He’s most definitely into him, it’s easy to tell just by the little things he does to him - the way his heart beats harder or his smiles grows for no reason other than Harry doing or saying something. And none of this sounds complicated because it’s not. What makes it harder to deal with and accept is Louis’ struggle with himself. It’s got nothing to do with the curly haired man, not really.

The single father had always known he was into girls, so dating Henry’s mother wasn't a problem. He didn't regret any of it, he’d enjoyed it because it was good and now it was over. And it gave him his child which only made it better. But he’d never been into boys before. He couldn't remember having a crush on a boy, not once. So needless to say that he wasn't ready to accept the newfound feelings right of the bat... or four years later apparently. He’d come a long way though! He didn't deny his feeling any more, not towards himself at least. He’s not sure what he’d do if anyone ever asked him about it, he supposes it would all depend on who’d ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. I know that I've still got two unfinished stories in addition to the fact that I barely ever post anything. But really there's a good reason; school & mental health. Technically that's two reasons, but still.  
> Also I haven't written anything one direction in forever so it's about time now I think


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure fluff tbh, I was going to make it longer and a bit more antsy but I was listening to Sweat Creature and ended up with this..

Henry is clinging to Harry’s head, whose carrying him on his shoulders. They’re following Louis down the different aisles. They’re not familiar with they layout of the store. „Daddy, I see the ice cweam!! The ice cweam daddy!“ Henry’s exited yells attracts the attention of some of the other customers, but neither of the men care about that. Louis turns to grin at the other two as they reach the freezer where the ice cream is kept. Harry has to put Henry down as they keep squirming in excitement, and Louis starts worrying that they might fall. When they've finished choosing their snack, Harry’s surprised to see his mom’s uncle walking towards them. He wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for the fact that they met briefly at a family gathering the year before.

„Harry Styles?“ The man asks, effectively grabbing Louis’ attention as well. Harry nods, smiling at the man not quite understanding why he’s talking to him. They don’t know each other just because they’re both related to his mum. „I don’t know if you remember me; Rick, I’m your mum’s uncle.“ He’s reaching out his hand for Harry to shake, which he does. Louis thinks that it’s probably forced, but the green eyed man always acts polite so it’s to be expected that he wouldn't just ignore it. Then the guy directed his attention towards Louis and Henry. He shook hands with Louis before looking back at Harry as he said „I didn't know you had a family! How old is your kid? He can’t be too old can he? He looks pretty young.“ The words shocked Harry so much that he didn't have a answer for him.

Instead Henry said with as much pride as a boy his age could muster, „I’m four!“ He held up two fingers, but with help from his fond father he eventually got the right amount. But that didn't do anything to clear up the misunderstanding, Harry noted. Rick thought that Harry and Louis was married. With a kid. He thought that Henry was his kid and that Louis and him was married. Obviously he wouldn't mind being married to his best friend, but they weren't even boyfriends! What would happen if Rick went home to _his_ family and told them. It could spread and eventually all their relatives would be under the impression that Harry was married. To his best friend. Who has a kid. Louis wasn't focusing on that part at all, in stead he tried explaining to Rick that Henry identified as non-binary, even at the young age of four. They’d talked about it and as long as Henry didn't tell him otherwise he’d respect that his child was non-binary. It didn't seem like Rick quite understood what he was trying to say, but Louis at least got the impression that he tried so he couldn't be too bad.

About 15 minutes passed before Louis excused them, explaining that they had a 40 minute drive ahead of them, and Henry should be in bed as soon as possible. He quickly paid for the ice cream and then they were back on the road. With Henry silently enjoying their snack in the backseat, the two men was sitting in a slightly more awkward silence in the front seat. Louis wasn't sure what had caused it, but something seemed to bother his best friend. He wanted to wait and see if Harry brought it up himself, if not he’d consider asking after he’d made sure Henry was sound asleep in his bed.

  
„Finally!“ Louis emerged from the dimly lit hallway, causing his curly haired mate to chuckle. „I love Henry, but I also love it when their asleep.“ He had come to a stop by the tv, but slowly walked towards the couch where Harry was making grabby hands at him. He plopped down beside him, curling up against his side. Harry put his arm around him, gently pulling him even closer without having to think about it. It was second nature for the two. „We shouldn't have stayed so long“ he keeps his voice low, not wanting to ruin the calm atmosphere in the room. He places a soft kiss to Louis’ head, the older man only humming in response. He was exhausted, although today had been his idea it had still been tiring. „You've got work tomorrow, you should be asleep now.“

This only earns him a half-hearted whine from Louis as his grip around Harry’s waist tightens slightly, making Harry’s heart beat faster and butterflies erupt in his stomach. He stares fondly at the other, reaching up a hand to run his fingers through his hair. He loved playing with Louis’ hair, it was always so soft, and there was this domestic feeling along with it, when they were cuddling like this. Harry liked nights like these. „C'mon“ he manages to wriggle out of Louis’ grip on him, standing up before scooping the smaller into his arms „I’m taking you to bed.“ He receives no protests, just a simple „you gonna tuck me in?“ barely a whisper against his neck. He tried to ignore the tingles running down his back at the action, but he couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips. „Sure.“ He placed another soft kiss to Louis’ hair, right as he reached the closed bedroom door.

He struggled quite a bit trying to get the door open, without putting his friend down. It was quite the sight, but eventually he had to give up. He made sure Louis could stand on his own, an action that was met with strongly worded protest. It ended with Harry supporting both of their weight, as he got the door open and forced Louis to walk the last few steps towards the bed.

„There you go.“ He pulled the covers over him, taking a short minute to assess the situation before thinking _’fuck it’_ and then he stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the sheets alongside the older man. It’s not like they hadn't shared a bed before, quite the opposite really. They’d slept together (in a platonic way, of course) so many times over the past four years that Harry had lost count. And besides, if Louis for some reason woke up the next morning and wondered what Harry was still there, he could always blame it on being to tired for the approximately 20 minute walk back to his own flat. Yeah, that sounds believable. He took a deep breath, letting the air fill and then slowly leave his lungs again. „Night Lou.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is only 1102 words, but I'm writing this whole thing despite having a writers block, so blame it on that. I hope it's not too bad (:


End file.
